


To Bůh tak stvořil Winchestery

by RobMeIn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Lovci, Lovci duchu, duchu
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMeIn/pseuds/RobMeIn
Summary: I andělé jsou někdy jak osina v zadku.





	

Sama vzbudily hlasy.

„Co je to, Castieli? To, co má Dean po tvářích a nose?“

Ještě, než se pohnul, otevřel oči. Zády k němu stáli oba andělé a nakláněli se nad druhou postelí, kde na břiše spal jeho bratr s jednou rukou spuštěnou přes okraj.

Co to tam ti dva…?

„Nevím. Ale Dean to nemá rád a nesmí se o tom mluvit,“ pronesl hlubokým hlasem Castiel.

Mladší anděl se ještě více naklonil. „Hm, pár jich je i na jeho čele.“

„Někteří lidé to mívají…“

„Ale Sam ne…“ Auriel se k němu znenadání otočila a on v poslední chvíli stačil zavřít oči, aby předstíral, že spí. Ještě plně nepochopil, o čem se tihle dva vůbec baví.

„Někteří lidé to mají i na rukou. Nebo na zádech. Ale někteří to nemají vůbec,“ vysvětloval Castiel důležitým hlasem.

Sam ho podezříval, že poučování mladšího anděla si užívá.

A Auriel hltala všechno, co řekl stejně tak jako tomu bylo u Deana a jeho samotného.

„Tak proč, když to mají ostatní na zádech, Dean to má na obličeji?“ otočila se zpátky.

„Neřekl jsem, že to mají všichni. Řekl jsem, že jen někteří,“ opravil ji.

Bože, co to vedou za rozhovor? Sam je pozoroval škvírou mezi řasami. Z nějakého důvodu si to nechtěl nechat ujít.

„Hm. Když se to Deanovi nelíbí, neměl by to tam mít,“ naslinila si ukazováček a zabodla mu ho ke kořenu nosu. Pak s ním začala šmidlat, jakoby něco chtěla z jeho kůže vygumovat.

Dean si přejel po obličeji a otočil hlavu na druhou stranu.

A v tom Samovi došlo, když mu teď viděl do tváře, čeho se celý tento rozhovor mezi anděly týká – byly to pihy, které měl rozesety po tvářích, nose a čele.

Musel skousnout zevnitř, aby se nezačal usmívat. Kdyby Dean věděl, jak je podroben andělskému zkoumání kvůli věci, kterou na sobě tak nenáviděl.

„Přestaň! Vzbudíš ho!“ pokáral ji Castiel.

„Viděla jsem to dělat Sama, když upustil svůj telefon do trávy. Byl pak špinavý. Myslím, že by Dean byl taky potěšen, kdyby to z jeho obličeje zmizelo. Pak bychom o tom už mohli mluvit…“

„Ale Bůh ho takto stvořil! A tobě nepřísluší na tom něco měnit!“ Castiel se na ní zamračil a Auriel pokorně stáhla ruce za záda.

„Hm. Možná, možná, že je to boží značka. Říkal si, že je Dean vyjímečný – možná proto si ho Bůh takto označil…“ spekulovala dál. „Nerozumím, proč o tom tedy nemáme mluvit.“

Sam už to nevydržel a vyprskl smíchy. Deanovy pihy dávaly oběma pěkně zabrat a ty divoké historky prostě nemohl dál snášet s vážnou tváří.

Auriel s Castielem se po něm otočili a on jen ležel na zádech a dusil se smíchem.

„Na tom není nic směšného, Same,“ mračil se dál starší z andělů. „Bůh miluje všechny své děti stejně, ať už jsou takto označeni nebo ne.“

„Ozna – označeni?“ od smíchu se nemohl nadýchnout. „Vždyť jsou to jen hloupé…HEJ!“ ucukl hlavou, když mu Auriel bez upozornění píchla prstem do tváře. Úsměv se mu vytratil.

„Hm, zmizelo to. Je to pryč,“ prohlásila možná trochu zklamaně.

„A dost! Jděte si hrát jinam!“ dokud zkoumali bratra, byla to sranda. Teď už mu to ale začalo vadit.

Auriel se ani nehnula a napjatě mu zírala do tváře.

„Tak co jsem řek‘ – HUŠ!“ odháněl je jako nějakou domácí pernatou havěť.

„Same, můžu ti položit jednu otázku?“

„Právě si to udělala…“ zbaví se jí.

„Dobře. Můžu ti tedy položit druhou otázku?“

„Technicky vzato – i to si právě…NO TAK JO!“ vzdal to.

„Proč se lidé smějí?“

Překvapeně na ní zamrkal. Tohle je zase jedna z těch jejích proklatých zvídavých otázek. Měla jich spoustu.

Je to Deanův Anděl strážný tak proč neprudí jeho?

„Je moc brzy na takovýhle řeči,“ otráveně se otočil na druhý bok.

„Protože někdy mají uvnitř sebe takový zvláštní pocit,“ vložil se do toho Castiel.

Skvěle, ten tomu asi nasadí korunu.

„Co je to za pocit, Castieli?“

„Lidé tomu říkají, že jsou šťastní. Ale uvnitř nich to není vidět, proto to ukazují ostatním na obličeji.“

Hezký…

„Hm. Jsi šťastný, Same?“ naklonila se k němu.

„Ne!“ odsekl. To budu, až oba vypadnete. „Vidíš snad, že se směju?“

Chvíli bylo ticho, jen ho pozorovala. „Ne,“ zaznělo to nad ním skoro zklamaně. „Ale před tím ano. Asi si měl v sobě ten zvláštní pocit…“

„Spíš mě pobavily ty vaše slátaniny ohledně značení vyvolených.“

„Pobavily? Znamená to, že když se pobavíš tak se taky směješ?“

Co to…

„Můžeš se pobavit, Same?“ teď to zaznělo dychtivě.

Absolutně nechápal, kam tahle konverzace směřuje.  Mátla ho a začínala vážně unavovat.

I Deanovy opilecké bláboly měly větší smysluplnost než rozhovor těchto dvou. Aspoň o kousek. 

Tohle musel utnout.

„Nechci se pobavit! Chci se dospat! A pak – už tu není nic k pobavení. Předtím to bylo aspoň vtipný, teď už mě to jen nudí.“

„Někdy se lidé smějí i věcem. Nebo ostatním lidem,“ ozval se Castiel.

„Proč? Dělá je to šťastnými?“ zvedla k němu hlavu.

„Asi. Myslím si, že některé věci jim připadají…zábavné.“

„Bůh pro ně stvořil tyto věci. Aby je viděl smát se. Aby je viděl šťastné.“

Nastalo ticho. Sam zadoufal, že tím skončili. Pootevřel oči. Tak ne, pořád tam stáli a dívali se.

Byl to jeden z těch pohledů, které u nich občas vídával.

Byla to smutná touha po lidskosti.  

Nadechl se a chtěl je něčím rozptýlit, z tohohle měl on sám pocit chmuru, ale Auriel ho předběhla, když se otočila s vážnou tváří na druhého anděla.

„Ty si tu od zrození světa, Castieli. Viděl si spousty věcí a tvé znalosti o lidech jsou obsáhlé. Nikdy nedosáhnu tvých zkušeností ani tvé velikosti. Já…znám umění boje a ve válce nebudu mít s druhou stranou slitování. Protože oni ho s námi mít také nebudou. To je proč sem tady – abych pomohla lidem – abych ochránila Deana, ale to ty víš.  Věřím v každého člověka, protože je dílem božím. Ale jsem tu jen krátce a některým událostem nerozumím. Já…vzhlížím k tobě Castieli a děkuji Bohu, že mi určil za průvodce po tomto světě tebe.“

Castiel se na ni díval a pak jen kývl hlavou v souhlas.

A Sam nabyl podezření, že si Cas tohle průvodcovství u Boha prostě vydupal. A nebylo to ani tak kvůli Auriel.

Když se po něm mladší anděl otočil, už ani nepředstíral spánek. Najednou k tomu neměl důvod.

„Uhm, Castieli, ty víš, co je být zábavný?“

Sam zvedl obočí. Tak to se ptá toho pravého…

„Ano.“

Samovo obočí vylítlo skoro až do vlasů.

„Dobře. A ovládáš tuhle vlastnost?“

„Dean říká, že umím být někdy velice zábavný.“

Tohle zaznělo skoro stejně tak hrdě jako _„nikdy jsem se neučil a přesto umím mandarínsky …“_

A Sam v záchvatu smíchu sletěl z postele.

Auriel byla hned u něho a dívala se. „Je to zpátky.  Nemýlila jsem se. Děje se to jen, když se Sam směje.“ Zabořila mu ukazováček do důlku na tváři.

Obdivně vzhlédla na Castiela. „A Dean se také nemýlil. Jsi zábavný, Castieli. Umíš lidi rozesmát. Můžu i já se to naučit?“

Pohlédl na ní spatra. „Nevím. Myslím, že tuhle vlastnost už musíš mít v sobě. Tak jako já.“

Sam se znova rozřechtal a Auriel do něj dloubla. „Je to i na druhé straně. Proč mu Bůh udělal s tváří tohle? Možná je to taky nějaká značka…tak jako ta Deanova.“

„Au. Dej pryč ten svůj pichlavej prst, Auriel!“ ohnal se po ní, když ho neustále zkoumala. „Tahle šaráda byla vážně jen kvůli tomuhle? Veškerej ten připitomělej rozhovor směřoval celou dobu sem?“ namířil si palcemi na obličej. „Abys viděla tohle?“

„Pobavilo tě to. Smál si se,“ řekla nevinně.

Zatnul zuby. Proč on?! Za tuhle opeřenou eskadru může Dean – to on je sem dotáhl! To kvůli němu jsou oba dva tady! A ten zmetek si tu klidně hnípe!

Nemůže přeci přijít o veškerou „zábavu.“ To by nebylo fér.

Posadil se zpátky na postel. S těma značkama to není zas tak blbej nápad.

„Myslím, že možná na té tvé teorii něco bude. Protože Dean má další takové znamení dole pod pupíkem. Teď ho není vidět - je schovaný pod gumou od spodek, ale věřte, že tam je. Jaká škoda, že spí zrovna teď na břiše…no, já se jdu opláchnout do koupelny.“

Pustil vodu, strčil si kartáček do pusy. S jejich zvídavostí a schopnostmi to nebude dlouho trvat…

„SONOFABITCH!“

 


End file.
